Sweet, Revenge!
by Guitarist-chan
Summary: Natalya and Gilbert, together!  But what happens to Ivan after this?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you, you with the red eyes," Natalya growled at the albino man who sat right at the bottom of the flight of stairs, with his legs sprawled across, blocking her way.

He didn't move, let alone flinch, or even speak. He was obviously absorbed in something else.

"Hey, you, MOVE!" she roared again, losing her patience. This albino was getting on her nerves, he wouldn't budge no matter how much she insulted him or threatened him, or prodded him with her dagger which she so cleverly snuck in the school despite the fact it was a hazard.

Natalya rumbled, and eventually grabbed his shirt by the collar, lifted him and then threw him away from the stairs with all her strength over her back, letting him flip, and still gracefully at that.

She dusted her hands and retied the black bow on her head and ran her fingers angrily through her hair. Then, she whipped her head at a certain angle and it went _snap._

The man hissed in pain. His hand was pressed against the side of his head and his eyes sparkled with a hint of sadness… or the fact that the tears were building up.

He groaned in complaint and his devil-red eyes were then fixed at the enraged Natalya who was still busy making it up the stairs, muttering to herself probably about how irritating this time-wasting man had been. He cut his trance-like gaze at her and felt through his silvery hair. Warm, sticky, and wet; he knew it.

"Ah, that lady sure knows how to make a point…" Gilbert said, half complementing, half annoyed. "Hey, you, in the pretty bow!" he called her.

She turned, her dark blue eyes glared at him, like two deep, unending wells that led to the bowels of hell that refused to reflect light. _What does this man want?_ She thought.

"What! You want the daylight beaten out of you mo—" Natalya suddenly blurted out, then paused…

"What is it, lady? Looks like you've seen a ghost…"

"That is…"

"Spill it." Gilbert said impatiently. This time, he managed to sit up from where he landed on his head.

The floor was already stained red with…

"You're all… covered…" Natalya said, her eyes stared at him, extremely focused at the part of his head that was covered with his hand that it made him shudder a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, you made that gash that Ivan guy gave me pretty bigger…"

Natalya fell silent.

"Well what are you staring at?" Gilbert said, "Get moving if you don't want me to get you expelled!"

She turned and her mouth was in a straight line. In fact, she had no expression on her face, _at all_.

At this point, Gilbert was able to get on his feet, and he dragged himself the other way, towards the clinic.

Natalya paused halfway up the stairs. _Did brother not tell me about him?_

She, instead of making her way up, ran back down, and pulled the albino by the sleeve of his arm.

"Hey! What the hell, blondie!" He winced at her.

"Let me see that…! Okay, let GO!" she said, too much focused on getting his hand off his wound to see him in pain

"Ouch! Hey! Ow! What is it that you want, you bit—"

"You know my brother, Ivan? Braginski? He did this? Who are you? Did he tell anything about me? Why your eyes are red?"

"Hey, hey, _CALM DOWN! _Yeah, I know him, but I never knew he had a sister… Yes he did this, and finally, tell me your name before I tell mine! And before that, get me a bandage!"

Natalya scorned him… "Fine…" and she zipped open her bad, and as she rummaged through her bag, "So, you and brother are friends?"

"Friend? You mean the exact opposite…" he retorted.

"Oh?" _This is getting good…_ Natalya thought to herself. Surely she must have a plan…

She yanked at scratched at something inside her garbage dump of a bag, and was able to free a small, crumpled and miserable box.

Gilbert took it in his hands in furrowed his brow, "Uh… Okay, thanks?" he said, "I'm Gilbert. But call me Gil or anything… and I'm albino."

"Yeah, sure wait here Gilbo, I'll get something else!" Natalya mumbled and she trotted towards the school clinic.

"What? Gilbo…? Hm… Whatever, I like it…"

"Here! Here!" Natalya said as she held something inches from Gil's face.

"What?"

"Antiseptic!"

"For?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't want that to ROT AWAY now would you?" She said in a deep, frightening voice. Of course, she knew she meant infection… but he thought of it literally.

"R-rot?" He replied and shook his head rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert hissed as Natalya pressed the cotton ball coated in antiseptic on his terrible gash and tried to wriggle away multiple times. He would have gotten away if Natalya would have loosened her grip on his forearm even just slightly.

"H-hey, ouch! Okay! That's enough, now let me—let me go!" he growled at her as he squirmed about.

Natalya stopped pressing on his forehead and sighed. She then looked down at his arm and tightened her already-vice-like grip and buried her sharp nails in his skin.

Gilbert gasped and hissed and he glared at the young blonde as she continued to dab the medicine on the albino's stinging wound.

"Hold still, Gilbo, or I'll rip a hole through your scalp," she mumbled in a deep voice, "Done. Here, patch it up so I won't have to pin you down to put it on." Natalya held the bandage in front of his face. The man groaned and snatched it from between her fingers then bowed his head and proceeded to cover up his gash.

He stood up from his seat and looked down at the calm girl. Her blue eyes refused to meet his and so he stared at her intently. Natalya felt a bit uneasy after a few silent seconds and shot her head up, meeting his face.

Gilbert flinched and blushed as he turned his head, "Yeah, thanks lady."

Natalya coughed loudly and sniffled as she slung her bag over her shoulder and shuffled towards the door. As she grabbed the knob she paused and whispered, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Her face was extremely red, though she tried her best to hide it.

"Oh, and thanks for making me late for class, Gilbo. I'm skipping for the day."

* * *

><p>"Brother, brother, brother." Natalya tugged at Ivan's sleeve.<p>

He turned and frantically flailed his arm in attempt to let his sister let go of him. "H-hey, what is it! Let go! Let go! Let go! Please, please!"

"Brother! Listen!" she grabbed at his shoulders and shook him violently. "What would you do if I like someone else other than you? Will you still love me? You will, right? Or else, right?" she bombarded him with questions.

"Uh, uh, uh, s-sure! Um, it's okay if you like someone, uh, I'll still—I'll still love you! You're my sis-sister, da! Just… who is it that you like?" He winced and squirmed around.

"Well, you said it's okay… so no more take-backs!" She hesitated a little, "I like Gilbert," she said calmly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Natalya, could you like, patch me up again?" Gilbert pointed at his head. His gash was worsened and there were even more cuts on his arms and face. His sleeves were ripped and his uniform was stained in blood, "Your bro, he beat me up again."<p>

Natalya frowned and dug through her bag again. "Why? What did you do this time?" She said as she rummaged through her stuff.

"Absolutely nothing! That man is broken in the damned skull!" he shouted, "And his punches were twice as more brutal this time! He was like some sort of, I don't know, demon! Demented freak! And, beating me with some metal water pipe?"

Natalya sighed, "I'll talk to him later. Right now, we return to hell. Give me your head." She had in her hands the medicine and bandages.

"Ugh! Have mercy on me woman! Don't you have any other medicine or something?"

She shook her head and gripped his arm. "Welcome to hell."


End file.
